Primera promoción
by Petunia Figg
Summary: Mucho costó a los fundadores de Hogwarts ponerse de acuerdo para enseñar el estudio de las Runas. ¿Qué visión tienen los estudiantes medievales sobre ello? Este fic participa del mini reto "vuelven las clases" del foro "Las cuatro casas"


_Los personajes, lugares y situaciones, así como todo lo relacionado al Potterverso pertenecen a J.K.R., tomé prestados algunos elementos con fines de mero entretenimiento, sin intenciones de plagio ni fines de lucro._

 _Este Fic participa en el mini-reto "Vuelven las clases" del foro "Las cuatro casas"_

Mucho costó a los fundadores de Hogwarts ponerse de acuerdo para enseñar el estudio de las Runas. ¿Qué visión tienen los estudiantes medievales sobre ello?

 **PRIMERA PROMOCIÓN**

Corría el año 1028 y Helga Hufflepuff observaba al primer grupo de alumnos que rendiría examen de Runas en el recientemente creado **Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**.

Sabía que no era fácil interpretar las runas, mucho menos crear las propias, pero el pequeño grupo de catorce estudiantes, pertenecientes a su propia casa y a la de su colega Salazar Slytherin, había logrado hacerlo.

El primer día de clases Helga se había preguntado si estaría haciendo lo correcto, recordando la discusión que se había generado entre los fundadores del colegio. Ni Salazar, ni Godric, creían que fuera una asignatura que valiera la pena impartir. Tanto ésta como adivinación -decían- eran materias muy inexactas y además, al ser términos prohibidos en el mundo Muggle, era peligroso que los estudiantes menores de edad hablaran sobre ello. Por otra parte, la traducción de runas era una labor ardua e innecesaria para el mago común, ya que podían obtenerse buenas traducciones por parte de especialistas, en el caso de ser necesario (aunque ni Salazar ni Godric pensaban que a alguien pudiese serle necesario). Ambos hombres preferían la enseñanza de la magia práctica. Saber utilizar la varita -al igual que la espada en el mundo _muggle_ \- era para ellos lo más importante.

Por su parte, tanto Helga como Rowena opinaban que el descifrado del Futhorc era indispensable para obtener un conocimiento completo acerca de los fundamentos de la magia. Misterios centenarios se escondían tras las inscripciones rúnicas.

La discusión se había extendido durante casi una hora y luego de exponer los distintos puntos de vista y no lograr convencer al otro grupo, se había decidido que la materia se impartiría en forma provisoria, por el término de 5 años.

* * *

Sin embargo los alumnos no solo se habían mostrado interesados, sino que habían llegado mucho más allá.

Para algunos alumnos ésta era su primera experiencia de escritura* y habían entrado al aula con grandes expectativas. Primero ingresaron las damas, con sus túnicas que les cubrían desde el cuello hasta los tobillos, y una vez que estas se habían instalado en las tarimas entraron los varones, algunos vistiendo aún sus calzas _muggle_ debajo de la túnica. Ellos se sentaron en el suelo.

\- _El_ **_Estudio de Runas_** _consiste en el descifrado de las escrituras rúnicas, o Runología. Es un tema mayormente teórico que estudia las escrituras de la magia rúnica._ _Las runas no son las piedras con las inscripciones sino los signos que aparecen en ellas y cada una tiene un significado o simbolismo muy interesante_.- había comenzado a explicar Helga Hufflepuff el primer día de clases. Las preguntas surgieron espontáneamente:

\- _Mi señora_ –comenzó Ozil de Lousignan- _os pido la palabra. Si me permitis, quisiera saber si es cierto lo que se dice, con respecto a que grabar las runas con la propia sangre permite crear un vínculo entre la runa y su autor que potencia la magia de aquellas_. –El grupo emitió una leve exclamación.

- _El vínculo se establece_ -explicó la profesora _\- por el hecho de grabar las propias runas, ya que el autor transmite al material (por ejemplo la piedra) la energía correspondiente al significado de cada runa. Por ello es esencial poseer un acabado conocimiento del significado, alcances y connotaciones mágicas de cada una de ellas. Tal como vos decís algunos creen, siguiendo la tradición del norte de Escocia, que al teñirlas con la propia sangre este vínculo se fortalece._

El interés de los alumnos fue subiendo e incluso algunos que habían asistido a la clase con un cierto escepticismo (fomentado tal vez por otros profesores) comenzaron a realizar preguntas y a comentar entre ellos sus impresiones.

* * *

Durante el transcurso del año escolar los alumnos fueron creando sus propias runas y al finalizar el ciclo cada uno contaba con un juego completo y personal, que algunos utilizaban incluso fuera del horario escolar, tanto para dejarse mensajes cifrados como para predecir ciertos acontecimientos -por ejemplo los resultados de las carreras de escobas-.**

Llegado el momento del examen final Helga observaba a los alumnos que se encontraban sumamente concentrados, ya que debían interpretar el mensaje que los profesores habían extraído de la misteriosa Piedra de Rök.

Los estudiantes estaban sentados en el suelo, formando círculos en pequeños grupos. Hablaban por lo bajo intercambiando opiniones y de vez en cuando se escuchaba un murmullo de aprobación.

La profesora Hufflepuff había dejado atrás sus dudas y se sentía sumamente orgullosa de haber insistido con la incorporación de la asignatura.

* * *

Sin embargo, desaparecidos los fundadores y tras la expansión de la escritura latina, la asignatura **_Estudio de las Runas_** fue perdiendo el interés de los sucesivos directores de Hogwarts.

700 años después, la clase de runas había cambiado su nombre por el de "Estudios de Runas Antiguas" y se limitaba a enseñar la traducción del idioma. Finalmente se la conservó como materia optativa para el tercer año de Hogwarts.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

* Recordemos que en la edad media –época en que se fundó el colegio Hogwarts- muy poca gente sabía leer y escribir, y casi todos los que podían hacerlo eran religiosos. Difícilmente congeniaran con magos.

** Según el libro **_Quidditch a través de los tiempos_** , para el momento en que se funda Hogwarts el Quidditch no existía aún como deporte, aunque hacía ya un siglo se realizaban carreras en escoba.

 **Otra nota** : Me costó un poco tratar de imaginar y ambientar la escena en el medioevo, especialmente los diálogos. Me habría gustado saber más sobre la vida en esa época, pero por apenas unos siglos de diferencia es una época que no llegué a vivir **...**


End file.
